


I don’t think about her anymore

by Block9



Category: Killing Eve (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, Villaneve
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-03-20 01:19:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18982264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Block9/pseuds/Block9
Summary: “How much of the day do you spend thinking about her?”“I don’t think about her anymore”Martin was pleased with the answer. After what happened in Rome, it was dangerous for Eve to continue being in Villanelle’s orbit. She really pushed herself to the edge.‘’Besides, I’m not here to talk about her’’





	1. Dinner and a movie

  
  
“How much of the day do you spend thinking about her?”  
“I don’t think about her anymore”

Martin was pleased with the answer. After what happened in Rome, it was dangerous for Eve to continue being in Villanelle’s orbit. She really pushed herself to the edge.

‘’Besides, I’m not here to talk about her’’

‘’Alright then. How are things at home?’’

Eve looked away. It was an innocent question, but she didn’t feel like talking about her personal life right now.

“It’s...good. Things are good’’ she said while playing with her wedding ring. Her eyes were fixated on it like she was questioning its origin.

‘’Niko moved to Glasgow, you know. He was offered a teaching position there. It was the right thing to do, given what happened with Gemma’’ She was now spinning the ring with her finger, successfully avoiding Martin’s questioning gaze.

“Eve, are you feeling different in any way? Doing things you normally wouldn’t? I mean, after the shooting?’’

Eve finally decided to take of the ring and put it on the table. Martin noticed.

“I started exercising. I need to straighten my core. You know, because of the wound.”

“That’s great news’’, Martin smiled, “I should start going to the gym myself. The swimsuit season is coming’’. He tried to cheer her up, but she just smiled politely and continued to be distracted.

“You know, when people come to see me, they almost always want to talk about themselves. So talk to me Eve. Being shot can really break a person. And whatever it is that you’re feeling right now, it’s perfectly normal. I am here to help you’’.

It took her a couple of moments to process Martin’s words before she finally lifted her gaze and looked Martin in the eyes.

“I’m fine’’ she said, confidently.

“Are you sure?’’

“Yes, I’m fine. I just wanna go back to work. This is taking way too much time, I’ll miss lunch’’ She was suddenly annoyed, even though she suggested to come see him.

“And how are things at work? How is Carolyn?” Martin thought the question would trigger Eve on an emotional level, but she managed to keep it professional.

“We’re trying to prevent another sex scandal within our diplomatic corps. This time it’s 5 underage Russian prostitutes and a significant portion of cocaine’’.

“Does that mean you’re not working with Carolyn anymore?’’. Martin already knew the answer, but he asked anyway.

“No I’m still working for her, I just requested to be transferred to a different department. I really need some rest after what happened you know’’.

“So you are ok with desk duty again?”.

“Yes. It feels safe. I finally...I feel normal again’’. Eve’s eyes were filled with tears this time.

 

Martin seemed pleased with Eve’s answer. “Alright then. Let’s catch up again next week. In the meantime, if you need to talk, you have my number. And if you experience anxiety attacks at any moment, let me know, I will prescribe the medication’’

 

“Thank you, Martin’’ she thanked him while shaking his hand. Martin tried to give her one last encouragement. “I’m really glad you didn’t end up in here’’. Eve gave him a shy smile before opening the door and leaving the Institute.

 

Most people would expect her to break during the seance, since she rarely spoke about the shooting. It’s been almost 3 months and she still haven’t showed any kind of emotional or psychological distress. Her new colleagues admired her for her bravery. Her old colleagues thought she would crack at some point. Kenny tried to talk to her numerous times. She kept repeating she was fine.  
Only Martin was able to see through her. And Carolyn of course.

Eve managed to finish work by 7 pm, visit Jess and the baby, and get her hair done. Then it took her 2 tube rides and a taxi to get to her final destination.  
As she was ringing the bell in front of the building she quickly made sure her hair was perfect.  
After the buzzing sound she entered. The apartment was at the end of the hallway and by the time she got there she unbuttoned two buttons on her blouse.

“It’s open” she heard through the door before she even knocked, so she let herself in.  
And there she was, naked, in all her glory, lying on the bed, waiting for Eve.

“Hello lover” Villanalle purred with a huge grin on her face.

‘’How was work? Sorry I didn’t prepare dinner tonight, I thought you might be hungry for something else’’. Her eyes were so intense and playful, especially when she raised an eyebrow and spread her legs a bit.

 

“I am hungry’’ Eve answered mischievously as she was taking of her blouse and walking towards the bed. She was on top of Villanelle in seconds, which made the younger woman groan with pleasure.

As they were kissing Villanelle caressed Eve’s scar and whispered into her ear “Do you still get turned on thinking about it’’

Eve pressed Villanelle’s scar in return and angrily said “Yes”

Villanelle moaned loudly, a mixture of pain and arousal. Always so theatrical in bed.

“Did you tell that psychiatrist man about your dirty little secret?” Villanelle managed to squeeze in a question in between Eve’s angry kisses.

“Are you crazy, of course not. No one can know about this’’

“I know, I know. The operation. But I want the whole world to know that you’re screwing me’’

“Well, I think the neighbors are about to find out’’ Eve answered sarcastically.

 

She finally slipped her fingers into Villanelle, hard, making her moan and scream.

And so their nightly routine began. Angry, wild, often violent sex, followed by dinner in bed. This time Eve agreed to watch a movie, to reward Villanelle for not killing Hugo, even though he obviously deserved it, according to Villanelle.

 

Later that night, just before they fell asleep Villanelle asked “How do you imagine our future after the mission is over?’’.

“I don’t know, we’ll probably kill each other’’ Eve was annoyed with the question. “Now spoon me, I’m cold’’.

Suddenly Villanelle was over the moon. She squeezed her tight and dug her nose in those luscious curls. “You’re mine, Eve Polastri”.

Eve rolled her eyes and smiled before falling asleep. She was in bed with a psychopath killer, and it felt so normal.


	2. I might cut a bitch

“Why do you have to go?” Villanelle was being her usual childish self.

 

“Can’t we just stay in bed and snuggle?’’ She made the most adorable face and rolled herself in a blanket like a human burrito.

 

“People would get suspicious if I missed work” Eve was getting dressed, completely oblivious to Villanelle’s need for extended intimacy.

 

“Fine...Go. I’ll go out and have some fun on my own” She pretended to be indifferent.

 

That last sentence was a red flag for Eve.

 

“Please don’t do anything stupid.” Eve sat on the bed next to her in an attempt to calm her down. “You know how important it is to stay under the radar. They can’t know you’re in London”. She gave her a tender look this time, because she was genuinely worried she might do something reckless and endanger their plan.

 

“I’m stuck in this stupid apartment all day long while you’re at work’’ Villanelle’s mood shifted very quickly. “I can not watch E Channel anymore Eve, I don’t give a shit about the Kardashians!’’ She threw of the blanket and started to pace around the apartment, trying to find her underwear as she was still naked. “I  _ cook  _ for you.’’ She pointed a finger at Eve, angrily. “I  _ clean _ for you. I make you  _ come _ every night.’’ At this point she was shouting. “And you never take me out anywhere!”. Her frustration peaked as she was putting on her golden sequin pants.

 

“And this whole apartment is shit! Couldn’t you find something nicer?!’’Her face expressed utter disgust. ‘’It’s like fifty shades of fuckin  _ Ikea _ in here!’’. She was hinting at the cheap Swedish furniture all around the apartment.

 

“I’m leaving’’. She was now tying her shoes.

 

Eve was standing there the whole time in silence, trying to figure out what the hell was happening.

 

Villanelle was on her way to the door but Eve managed to stop her by grabbing her hand.

 

“Look..I know this is hard on you, believe me I wish we were somewhere else, where we can just relax...and enjoy ourselves...”. Eve was being soft because she knew manipulation was the only solution in this case. “We have a job to finish...and you know how important that is’’.

 

Villanelle was breathing heavily, obviously annoyed at Eve’s attempt to patronize her. Her look was suddenly cold.

 

Slowly she approached Eve. When their bodies touched she pushed her towards the door. Her eyes radiated violence. Eve’s back was now pressed against the door, and Villanelle was towering over her.

 

“Don’t be so condescending, Eve. I’m not a child’’. Her voice was authoritative.

 

“I really need to go to work”. Eve didn’t feel like playing this game so she tried pushing her away, but Villanelle pushed her back and put both hands on the door, above Eve’s head, making her even more trapped.

 

“On a related subject...if you flirt again with that delivery guy with ginger hair in front of the water cooler...bad things will happen’’, she whispered that last part into Eve’s mouth.

 

“I...what? You spied on my at work??”

 

“Of course I did. I needed to know that you are safe, Eve. I’m worried about you’’. She answered tenderly.

 

“Bullshit! Do you know how dangerous that is, sneaking around MI6, someone could’ve seen you!” Eve was furious.

 

“Seriously now’’ She put a thumb on Eve’s lower lip “You know how jealous I can get...I might  _ cut _ a bitch’’. Her Russian accent was really thick this time.

 

Villanelle was finally pleased with herself so she let Eve go. She decided she was the winner in this argument and so she can finally go outside and have some fun. But when she reached for the doorknob, Eve grabbed her by the arms and pressed her against the wall.

 

“It works both ways you know’’. She was in Villanelle’s face. “I caught you staring at the neighbor with curly hair from the 3rd floor”. She grabbed a knife from the cabinet and pressed it against Villanelle’s neck. “If you ever look at another woman again...I will _kill_ you.” Her face was dead serious. She pressed the edge of the knife against Villanelle's skin, which made a microscopic cut, and a small drop of blood started running.

 

Villanelle’s jaw dropped as she looked completely aroused.

 

“Eve…” was all she managed to say before Eve grabbed her hair and gave her a passionate kiss while pressing her harder against the wall. Villanelle ran her hands down Eve’s body, eventually unzipping her pants. She slipped her hand in Eve’s underwear, which made her groan very loudly and drop the knife on the floor. Villanelle penetrated her with her fingers, while Eve was touching her neck wound. The climax came very quickly, as the sight of blood made them both extremely turned on.

 

It felt amazing.

 

“I’ll be late for work” Eve noticed while fixing her hair. She looked like a mess so she worried her colleagues might guess she just had sex. She changed her pants just in case. “Please don’t kill anyone today”. She gave Villanelle a soft kiss before leaving the apartment.

 

Villanelle was still leaning against the wall, trying to catch her breath.

Her hair was a mess and her mouth was covered with Eve’s red lipstick. There was blood on her neck.

 

“This is going to be a good day’’ she gleefully said to herself.

 

She spent the afternoon at the Zoo, laughing at the monkeys and eating cotton candy. Then she went to ASDA to pick up the ingredients for shepherd's pie. She might even make apple pie tonight. Eve loves apples..

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the next chapter I will do a retrospect to see what happened in Rome.


	3. She's not my girlfriend

Eve rang the doorbell and ran her fingers through her hair nervously. While she was waiting for the house front door to open she tried to calculate how long they haven’t seen each other. It must have been 6 months at least. 

 

The door finally opened. Elena’s face expressed joyous shock.

“Eve! Oh my God I haven’t seen you in ages!” She gave Eve a big long hug. Eve tried wiggling her way out of it, but Elena was persistent.

“Come on in, I’ll put the kettle on” Elena practically dragged Eve into her kitchen and set her at the dining table.

“So tell me, what’s happening?. I know I’m officially of the team but Kenny gives me an update on things from time to time. I heard you got shot in Rome by that psycho bitch. I was so worried about you. How are you now, did it heal alright?” Elena looked truly troubled.

Eve was trying to build up the courage to speak. What she was about to say might shock Elena, so she tried stalling as much as she could.

“Yes...she shot me. The wound was small, it was superficial actually” She made it sound like it was nothing. 

“What the hell happened there? Kenny said you just showed up at MI6 one day, claiming Villanelle shot you. Since they haven’t heard from you in 3 weeks they just assumed you were dead. And so did I!” Elena was visibly upset at the thought.

“Actually, that’s what I came to talk to you about. I know you don’t want to be involved in this in anyway, so I’m gonna skip some stuff, for your own safety” Eve cleared her throat.“After Villanelle shot me...she kidnapped me” Eve sounded like this was a completely normal, everyday thing.

“What? Why? Where did she take you?” As expected, Elena was shocked. “Eve, did she...did she do things to you?” She almost whispered that last part, even though they were alone in the kitchen.

“After she shot me in the ruins she walked away. I was lying on the ground pretending to be dead, for obvious reasons. Then she came back. We argued. She said that we were even now. I told her to fuck off, but she told me that the guys who were tailing us are near and that we have to go. Plus I was bleeding so I didn’t have much choice. She helped me get to the car she had hidden near the ruins. We managed to get outside Rome, to a farm that was Villanelle’s secret getaway place. The people who run it allowed us to stay in a small house at the far away end of the estate. When we got there, Villanelle cleaned my wound and got the bullet out. Luckily it wasn’t that deep. It took me two weeks to fully recover.”

 

“But why didn’t you return to London right away? And why didn’t you arrest that bitch?? I mean she shot you for God’s sake” The water was boiling in the kettle so they had to pause the conversation, which gave Eve some time to prepare herself before she continued.

“Because... I slept with her” It was really hard for Eve to utter those words finally.

“What?? Eve! What?” Elena was beyond herself. “I mean...How was it?” She went from shocked to intrigued in a matter of seconds.

“It was…fuckin amazing” Eve couldn’t help but smile.

Elena started clapping “Oh my god oh my god, tell me everything” she was visibly excited for her friend. “Is it different with a woman? Are her tits really that good? Were you able to...satisfy her?” She genuinely wanted to know.

“It was...it is different” Eve corrected herself.

“Eve, you're still seeing her? But how? Are you in like, a relationship? And isn’t she wanted by the MI6 and the 12?”

“She’s in London. She’s hiding here. We see each other often. Actually every night. I sleep in her apartment. OK technically it’s our apartment.” It felt so good to finally share that with someone.

“Does Carolyn know?”

“She does. It was her idea”

“What? But why? God I’m so confused right now”

“We are secretly working against the 12. But since Villanelle is on their blacklist she has to lay low. And so do I. That’s why I got that crappy job at the foreign affairs department. So to them, it looks like we’re minding our own business and the only reason why Villanelle is in London is me”

“So you’re only pretending to have an affair?”

“Oh no, we are. It just happens to fit in the overall plan. Except the MI6 can’t know she’s here. Well except for Carolyn. It’s complicated. But the point is, yes, we’re seeing each other.”

“So you are dating”

“I’m not sure I would call it that. It’s more of a love-hate situation. With lots of sex. And food.”

“And what about Niko? Does he know?”

“We separated. Even before I went to Rome. Then Villanelle killed his soon to be girlfriend, so he freaked out and moved to Glasgow. I don’t think he wants to see my face ever again. It was all too much for him. Can’t blame him though” Mentioning Niko was still hard for Eve. “He’s a good man. We just weren’t right for each other’’

“And Villanelle is right for you? I’m sorry Eve but that woman is crazy. I mean, she shot you!” Elena was puzzled.

“I know it sounds weird but...we match. In a twisted, twisted way”

“OK so tell me...how did it happen? I mean, the first time. Did she have her way with you?” Elena sounded very playful, like she hoped the answer was yes.

 

“Actually, I was the one who started it” Eve sounded so cocky saying it.

“Eve! I honestly didn’t know you had it in you! How did it happen? Please don’t spare any detail. Oh this is going to be good, let me get some gin” She quickly ran to the cupboard and grabbed a bottle and two glasses.

She poured the drinks as Eve started her story.

“After we arrived at the farm I wasn’t feeling very well, because of the wound. So she took care of me. Day and night. For two weeks. She never left my side. She even watched me sleep, to make sure I don’t get the fever during the night”

“Awwww, that’s so sweet. Creepy, but sweet”

“Honestly, I wanted to kill her. I was still mad at her for shooting me. And she kept saying ‘we’re a match know’, pointing at our scars. If I had a sharp object anywhere near me, I probably would’ve tried killing her. She kept coming on to me the whole time. I enjoyed rejecting her so much.  
Then after 2 weeks I was feeling better. I was on my feet again, pain was almost completely gone. I was about to go back to London, to try getting my life back. Or at least some of its parts.  
And she was supposed to go to Russia to try finding a family member who was still alive.

 

The night before our departure I started thinking about my future life. It looked so grey. And lonely, and boring. I knew then there was no coming back. There was no home back in England. Home was now, with Villanelle.

So in the middle of the night, I got out of my bed. Luckily there was enough moonlight to see my way to Villanelle’s bed. I stood there wondering if I was crazy.Then I laid next to her under the cover. She couldn’t believe I was there when she woke up. She said my name so tenderly, like she waited for that moment her entire life. We hugged each other tight. Like we knew it was time.  
She smelled amazing. I got turned on just by smelling her neck. Her skin felt so amazing under my fingers. It’s like touching silk. She was touching me as well. I remember thinking, she sure knows her way around a woman’s body.   
It felt so magnetic. Like there was an unknown force pulling us together. Suddenly her face was touching mine. Her lips were on my lips. Her tongue was in my mouth. She’s an excellent kisser. 

Soon she was on top of me. Although she was more then gentle with me, I felt like I was submitting to a wild animal, she had such strong energy. Her body radiates so much heat and scent it’s intoxicating. She kissed my neck while running her hand down my body. When she touched the scar she whispered ‘you’re mine’. Only this time I wasn’t mad. I was turned on.

I decided to push her on the bed and change positions. I was now on top of her, and it felt so powerful.  
I touched her breasts. Suddenly there was a pleasant feeling in my lower abdomen. I decided to explore it some more. So I took off her shirt and her underwear. Her body..is a divine creation. And I felt the urge to taste it. 

I started kissing her lips and continued towards her collar bones. She smelled sooo good. Then I kissed her breasts. I was immediately wet, it was insane. I was excited to go further. She was moaning the whole time which got me even more worked up.  
I ran my fingers over her abs, and kissed her lower stomach. I felt scared at that moment because I had no idea what I was doing. But I knew I wanted it. I continued kissing her, lower, and lower. She spread her legs a bit. I kissed her inner thighs. I was so turned on I couldn’t believe myself.  
I ran my finger over her clitoris, making her moan and arch her back. So I continued doing it. She liked it. And so did I.  
“Eve...go down on me Eve...please...” she whispered. So I decided to finally do it. My heart was racing so fast. I started licking her. It felt so fucking good. I watched her twist and moan with her mouth open. She pulled my hair. And she kept repeating my name.  
The moment she came I think I came too, just by looking at her. Villanelle having an orgasm is the most erotic thing I’ve ever seen. Like a work of art.”

Elena just sat there, eyes wide open. She was hypnotized by Eve’s story. She finished her gin in one sip. Then she poured herself another one.  
“Jesus Christ Eve. That’s so...poetic. Dave and I usually do it on the couch watching telly. I really envy you.”

Eve couldn’t believe what she just told Elena. On one hand, it felt so good to get it of her chest. But on the other, she didn’t mean to go into specifics of their sex act that much.

Suddenly her phone rang, snapping her back to reality. It was Villanelle. “Hi lover. When are you coming home?” she was charming as always.

”I’ll be there soon. Do you need anything?” Eve tried to sound serious.

“A bottle of champagne. I wanna have some fun tonight before I leave for Montenegro in the morning”

 

“Ok, I’ll pick it up on my way home. Bye’’

“Bye lover” Villanelle responded seductively before ending the call.

“Look Elena, I have to go. Thank you for having me, and thank you for listening to me. I really needed to talk to someone”. Eve looked emotional, which wasn’t typical for her.

“Of course! Come over anytime. We’ll have dinner. You can even bring your psycho girlfriend if you want.” Elena smiled at her own comment.

“She’s not my girlfriend ok” Eve tried to look annoyed.

“Oh sorry. Lover “ She obviously overheard her conversation with Villanelle.

Eve gave her the eye. Elena smiled and walked her to the front door. They hugged tightly for half a minute.

“Thank you, again”

Elena kissed her cheek and patted her shoulder as a way of saying you’re welcome.

They waved at each other and then Eve was on her way.

She’ll take the tube, and then she’ll walk home. Because she has to stop by the supermarket to buy a bottle of very expensive French champagne for her non-girlfriend.


	4. You should try this with your wife

"When will you be back?" Eve tried really hard not to sound possessive.  
  
  
It was 6am when the alarm woke them up. Villanelle was already on her feet, packing up the suitcase.  
  
"I don't know, Wednesday probably". Her hair was messy from the sleeping. It's so adorable, Eve thought. Sometimes she looks so innocent.  
  
"Why don't you come with me? You can meet my sister and we can enjoy the sea. It would be like a mini vacation."  
  
The offer was tempting.  
  
"Isn't it too late to buy the ticket now? The flight is in like two hours" Plus Eve wasn't ready to expose her beach body because she gained a few pounds recently. Villanelle is such a good cook.  
  
"Come on, it will be fun. I promise I will be naked in our hotel room the entire time" She made that seductive face Eve just couldn't say no to.   
  
She shook her head, but still got out of the bed and started looking for her bikini.  
  
Half an hour later, they were on their way to the airport.  
  
"Did you really need to bring the winter jacket? It's going to be 40 degrees when we arrive to Montenegro" Villanelle teased Eve about her fashion choices, as always.   
  
"It was chilly this morning. Plus the weather might change"  
  
It didn't.  
  
When they arrived to Tivat airport Eve had a feeling she would faint. Thermometer showed 41 degrees, but it felt like they were in hell. She started undressing the minute they left the airport. She had on a shirt, a jumper, and a wool jacket. 

Villanelle couldn't stop laughing.  
  
"Shut up".  
  
Of course, the air-condition was broken in the taxi, so Eve was excessively sweating in her gray tank top, hair stuck to her forehead.  
  
Villanelle looked flawless, as always. Not a single drop of sweat on her face.  
  
Eve wondered how was that even possible. Like they weren't even the same species.

 

Finally, they reached their destination. Villanelle chose the nicest hotel in Kotor with the magnificent view of the Boka Bay.  
 

Eve couldn't care less about the view, she just wanted to shower.   
 

And of course, there wasn't running water in their room.  
  
She started swearing.  
  
"Eve calm down, I'll just call the reception, I'm sure they can give us another room".  
  
"No, I think the entire hotel is out of water"  
  
She was pacing around the room, brushing the sweat from her forehead. And then she had a genius idea.  
 

She grabbed Villanelle's hand.  
  
"We're going swimming"  
  
The hotel pool was empty as most of the guests were at the nearby beach.  
 

So they ran and they jumped straight in, holding hands. They laughed and splashed water on each other. They kissed.  
Eve felt like she was drunk. Partly from the heat, and partly from the way Villanelle was kissing her.  
  
It was so passionate. So Mediterranean. It felt like heaven in her mouth.  
  
Her hands were all over Eve.  
  
Eve knew they were seconds from having sex.   
  
Which is when she noticed an elderly couple standing next to the pool. They were visible shocked, mouth opened and all.  
  
She tried pushing Villanelle away but that only made it worse, as Villanelle thought they were playing so she just kept on going.  
  
"We have company", she managed to whisper into her ear.  
  
So Villanelle finally stopped and noticed the two people staring at her.  
  
"Hello there. Beautiful day for a swim isn't it" She gave them her brightest smile. Obviously she didn't feel embarrassed, not even the slightest.   
Unlike Eve, who was visibly blushing and trying to hide behind Villanelle as they were leaving the pool.  
  
Villanelle walked by the old man and whispered to him "You should try this with your wife".   
  
  
\-------------------------------------------------  
 

"Where are we meeting your sister?"  
  
Eve was putting on earrings in font of the large mirror in the bedroom. She was wearing her nicest dress. The red one Villanelle bought her when she was in Milan.  
  
It was important for her to impress Villanelle's sister. But she didn't want to admit it.  
  
Villanelle came in from the bathroom and stopped in her tracks when she saw Eve wearing the dress. She was in awe.  
  
"Eve.."    
  
She approached from behind and put her hands on Eve's waist.  
  
"You look perfect''  
  
She started kissing her neck.  
  
Eve observed their reflection in the mirror with a satisfied look on her face. She knew the dress would drive her crazy.  
  
Villanelle was now biting the skin on her neck and squeezing her a bit tighter.   
  
God it felt so good.  
  
But they had to go. She didn't want to be late.  
  
She really wanted to leave, but her body just wouldn't listen.   
  
Villanelle was slowly pushing her towards the mirror, to the point where Eve's forehead touched the surface.   
She felt Villanelle's warm body up against her back.  
  
And then she felt her dress being lifted from behind. Her underwear was on the floor. Villanelle's hands where pressing her ass.   
  
"God I want you so bad'' she breathed into Eve's ear.  
  
"We don't have time'' Eve responded while spreading her legs and bending her back slightly, using the mirror for support.  
  
As a response, Villanelle grabbed her waist and pushed her fingers inside Eve.  
  
Eve left out a sigh.   
  
She was breathing so hard against the mirror it was getting blurry.  
  
Villanelle was trying to be gentle but neither of them actually wanted that.  
  
So Eve bent a little more.  
  
And Villanelle pushed deeper and faster while squeezing Eve's waist.  
  
Then their eyes met in the mirror.  
  
Villanelle slowed down. She wanted Eve to look at her as she slid her fingers in. It felt so good to be in control like that. She looked so focused. Determent. Dominant.  
  
It made Eve's blood boil.  
  
It was time for the big finish.  
  
"Come closer", Eve straightened her back.  
  
Villanelle pushed her up against the mirror completely. There was now no room between their bodies.  
  
She grabbed Eve's hip and started pushing in while licking her ear.  
  
Eve felt like all the air was sucked out of the room. She closed her eyes and let Villanelle take over her body.  
  
She couldn't tell anymore where she ended and Villanelle started. They were one.  
And when Villanelle grabbed her neck she came so hard she almost fainted.  
  
They were out of breath so they had to lie down.  
  
"That was amazing" Eve was starring at the ceiling, smiling like she usually does after sex. It must be the Oxycontin, she thought.   
  
" _You_ were amazing'' Villanelle kissed her cheek.  
  
"Ew, you're all sweaty"  
  
"It's because I spent the last 20 minutes pleasuring you. You could show some gratitude you know"  
  
"I swear my mouth will show you some gratitude when we get back from dinner'' She kissed Villanelle teasingly. "Now go shower again, your shirt is wet."  
  
"Will you join me?"  
  
Eve smiled. "No, because we will never get to dinner if I do that"  
  
It took them awhile to get ready again, so they barely made it on time.  
  
Luckily, Villanelle's sister was running late.  
  
"Are you excited to see her?'' Eve asked as they stood at the small piazza, waiting.  
  
"Last time I saw her she tried to kill me. So I guess yeah, it will be interesting"  
  
"What? She tried to kill you? But, but why?"   
  
"Because I killed her boyfriend. She was angry so she tried to stab me. Luckily, she doesn't have my talent for killing people, so she failed" Villanelle made it sound like it was an ordinary quarrel between two sisters.  
  
"Why , why did you stab her boyfriend?" Eve couldn't believe her ears.  
  
"He wasn't very nice to her. He used to beat her and give her drugs. And then he wanted to turn her into a prostitute. When she told me that I pushed him under a train, to make it look like a suicide. She was very mad. After she tried killing me she just disappeared. I thought she was dead. Until Konstantin told me she was living here for the past 10 years"  
  
"Do you think she's still mad?"  
  
"Well we're about to find out" Villanelle looked to the right , at a beautiful blond coming their way.  
  
She was a taller, thinner version of Villanelle. In other words, she looked like a model.  
  
When she saw Villanelle she stopped like she saw a ghost.  
  
Neither of the sisters moved.   
  
It was obvious they were trying to suppress some very intense emotions. Eve feared they would attack each other.  
  
The sister made the first step. She looked fierce. And then she hugged Villanelle tightly.   
  
They hugged for so long.   
  
Eve saw a tear on Villanelle's cheek. Eve believed it was real this time.


End file.
